twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Massari Gazillion
Stats Power: 60 Agility: 70 Stamina: 85 Loyalty: Phenomenal, through the roof, it's over NINE THOUSAND!!! Signature Move: Hybrid Strike Deadliest Move: Full Battle Mode Bio Note: Could this mean Massari's back in action? Massari Gazillion started off as the supercomputer used by Bucks in the Season 4 Final, but after her destruction, the Gazillionaire felt so down about it that when told by his butler that there was someone who could rebuild her, he jumped at the chance, much to Steve's annoyance. Rebuilt as a robot/human hybrid that looked like a young teenage girl, it was Massari who Bucks seemed to care about most, despite years of loyal service from his assistant. Some Sinistras took an instant dislike to her, such as Queen Nefercreepy, and wanted her out but Bucks wouldn't hear of it. After a first supper with Massari, Steve found more than his missing sneaker, reading a letter about Massari's fierce loyalty and how his life could be over before it's even begun. Confident about Massari's ability and wanting to be one up on the Dexteras again whilst on television, Bucks publicly announced a pre-season match between her and Mr Extremo, who seemed quite shaky about it. The other Dexteras were convinced he could beat her. On the day of the match, Massari was nowhere to be found, until Mugsy told Bucks that she was giving Extremo some right "moxie". Seeing Phil almost wreck the poor girl in anger to xenophobic comments, Steve laughed, angering Bucks, but when assured that it was because of Phil's embarrasment and superiority, Bucks joined in. Massari took it completely the wrong way and claimed Bucks was laughing at her pain and not Phil's. Bucks snapped out of his "gaga" phase when Phil and Extremo made a comment about Massari's wager being higher than his. Distraught at being abandoned by Master, Massari went absolutely ballistic. In the midst, Bucks insulted Steve, who snapped back with a load of talk to make the Gazillion realise things. Massari, sickened by the sudden affection, went on to attack Phil and Extremo despite being angry at the Gazillions, but was suddenly stopped when someone sabotaged her circuits and pulled out the supply cord. It turned out to be Queen Nefercreepy, who was angered by the fact that the little robot wretch was going to kill off the two Dexteras she wanted to kill off. Realising that Massari was dying, Bucks went back to gaga phase but was more open to reason. He gabbled possibilities of a fairy tale ending but everyone knew it was the end. Even Steve grieved for her, and sensed the moment that she was done for. She ended up running down and dying in her Master's arms. Quotes "Get out of here, meanie queenie, or I'll sue your pants off!" (to Nefercreepy, telling her to get out) "“You think you're so cool and extreme! I bet I could take on both you and your Canadian hoser of a friend here!” (challenging Extremo and insulting Phil)